


Pointy Medallions

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hot Springs, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Naked Witchers, Ridiculous, This is just utterly ridiculous, To Be Continued, Witcher Medallions, additional chapters to be added, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: "Leave the bard be, Lambert." Vesemir grumped and the youngest wolf just smiled, stripping his clothes quickly and ruffling Jaskier's hair as he walked by. The bard's eyes followed his back, his brow lifting slightly as he stared at an oddly shaped scar on the young wolf's back. Jaskier quickly finished undressing and went to the pool where Geralt and the other Witcher's had gathered.The White Wolf smiled and offered his hand to Jaskier, helping the bard into the pool and manhandling the bard into his lap as they both settled in. Eskel was grinning across the way at them while Coen made kissy faces at both of them.~~~~~~~OR~The one where it's explained why Witcher's now wear flat medallions instead of creature heads.(Author sucks at summaries~! Stop judging! XD)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 67
Kudos: 429
Collections: Ships





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakerblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/gifts).



> I blame @Squeakerblue.  
> Straight up.

Jaskier stared at the brightly coloured doublet in his hands, running his thumb over the material as he thought back to past years. He's had so many experiences, seen so many things, fell in love, got his heartbroken, then had his love come back to him and help mend the broken pieces. There was a splash at the far end of the room and Jaskier looked up just in time to see Geralt walking over to him, stark naked, a look of concern on his face.

"Everything alright?" Geralt asked and Jaskier smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking." Jaskier smiled still as he looked back down at the doublet in his hands. He let out a surprised squeak when Geralt's lips landed on his temple, the wolf letting out a small playful growl.

"You should really stop that. It gets you into trouble." Geralt said and Jaskier laughed, swatting the Witcher away.

"Shoo. I'll be there in but a moment." Jaskier said happily, watching as Geralt gave him one sidelong glance before grinning and walking back across the room. 

Jaskier sighed as he watched that magnificently chiseled body dip into the hot waters of Kaer Morhen's hot springs, still believing it was all a dream and he wasn't actually here. He had died and gone to heaven.

"Hey, buttercup!" Jaskier yelped as Lambert came up behind him, draping his arms over the bard's shoulders. "You getting in or what?" Lambert grinned as Jaskier swatted him away with his doublet.

"What is with you sneaky shits! Off with you!" Jaskier said with a laugh and Lambert grinned as he began to undress.

"Leave the bard be, Lambert." Vesemir grumped and the youngest wolf just smiled, stripping his clothes quickly and ruffling Jaskier's hair as he walked by. The bard's eyes followed his back, his brow lifting slightly as he stared at an oddly shaped scar on the young wolf's back. Jaskier quickly finished undressing and went to the pool where Geralt and the other Witcher's had gathered. 

The White Wolf smiled and offered his hand to Jaskier, helping the bard into the pool and manhandling the bard into his lap as they both settled in. Eskel was grinning across the way at them while Coen made kissy faces at both of them.

"You're both sickeningly adorable." Lambert grumped, the hulking mass of a Witcher known as Letho nodding slowly in agreement with a small smirk as Geralt flicked water a Lambert from over Jaskier's shoulder.

"Shut up, you're no better with the Cat." Geralt said and as if on cue, Aiden came charging out from now where and cannonballed into the pool, splashing everyone and everything within the few feet of the pool.

"Gah~ What the fuck, Cat?!" Vesemir growled and Aiden just grinned broadly, dark chestnut hair sprawled wildly about his face from the water, and slid over to Lambert like an actual feline and curled up against his side.

"Did no one teach you manners?" Eskel asked Aiden and the Cat just laughed.

"See? This is why I like Lambert better. He's more fun." Aiden grinned while the other wolves rolled their eyes. Jaskier just smiled as he listened to the Witcher's bicker at one another, leaning against Geralt's chest as he just watched. His brow lifted slightly as he took each Witcher in, all the wolves had flat faced medallions, as well as Aiden and Letho, Coen the only one who wore an actual "head" of a griffin around his neck. Jaskier looked closer, taking note of the individual marks on their chests, some off-kilter than the others. 

Jaskier spun in his seat on Geralt's lap, the Witcher's attention on his now as Jaskier traced his fingers over the jagged scar in the middle of his chest and Geralt's brow lifted as Jaskier turned back around and squinted as he looked at Lambert, then Eskel. Oh. Oh no.

"Why do you all have the same scar pattern on your chests?" Jaskier suddenly blurted, successfully drawing all conversations to a dead stop and ever Witcher was now staring at Jaskier. 

"What?" The bard looked between them all, turning to look back at Geralt and the wolf coughed, looking away.

"That, bard, is something Witcher's called "Trial of the Scar". All Witcher's have it." Vesemir said.

"Coen doesn't." Jaskier supplied helpfully, the Griffin now scowling.

"That's cause Coen isn't a full-fledge Witcher yet." Lambert snarked and Aiden grinned.

"Oh fuck you." Coen growled, rolling his eyes, and Jaskier frowned.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"You didn't do anything, Little Lark." Geralt cut him off, kissing his cheek. 

"It's a secret fucking Trial no one talks about." Coen growled. "And since there are pretty much _no_ Griffin's left, I never learned what the fuck it meant. I have plenty of fucking scars, why the hell didn't I pass yet?" Coen asked Vesemir, the old wolf simply smirking, and motioned to his exposed torso and it's display of scarring. 

"You need a certain type of scar, lad." Vesemir said. Coen glowered at him, glaring at the other Witcher's smirking faces.

"I'm out." Coen growled and started to crawl out of the pool, muttering about scarring and medallions and how it should be good enough. In all his growling grumbling, he missed the part that the ground around the pool was still very much soaked with the water Aiden managed to get _everywhere_ and miscalculated his foothold and slipped. Everyone watched but Jaskier, who stared in shock, grinned broadly and tried to contain their snickering as Coen lost his balance and landed on his front with a hard smack. 

Jaskier cupped his hands over his face, wincing, that had to have hurt. He watched as Coen just laid there, gorgeously shaped buttocks on display, before groaning loudly and rolled onto his back.

"Fuckin' fuck." Coen said and sat up, looking down at his chest and made a face as the sharp edges of his medallion were now buried in his chest, blood weeping out from the edges. Jaskier stared at Coen as the Witcher reached up and gingerly pried the medallion from his skin, hissing as the edges dug into his skin even more as he pulled the chain, and Jaskier's eyes suddenly went wide as his head whipped around and he stared at the scar on Geralt's chest for a beat then looked at his Witcher's face. Geralt not meeting his eye as he looked around the room like everything else was suddenly very interesting.

"Congratulations, Coen." Vesemir suddenly said. "You passed." Coen stared at Vesemir like the old man had growl another head, holding his medallion away from his now blood dripped chest.

"Pardon?" He asked dumbly.

"I have a new medallion for you, a _flat_ one, in my chambers. We can go get it once we are done here." Vesemir said like it was the most casual thing and Jaskier's mouth dropped.

"In the fucking bath!!" Lambert suddenly yelled, holding his sides as he laughed so hard he dipped under the water in the pool. Everyone, save for Jaskier and Coen, burst into laughter at the Griffin's expense and something clicked for Jaskier.

"Oh, my, gods! You all did something like that?!" He looked at Geralt and the wolf coughed, laughing as he covered his mouth to try and stifle the laughter, Jaskier looked at Letho as the Viper was the first to regain himself.

"How'd you get yours?" Jaskier asked and Letho just shrugged, looking away. "Oh, come on!"

"Big bad Viper over there did one pushup too many." Aiden said with a grin. "With two of his brothers on his back, I might add." Aiden said and Letho shot a glare with no heat behind it at the Cat. Jaskier covering his mouth as he smiled wide.

"This coming from the man who fell out of a tree cause he was _napping_." Letho shot back and Aiden gasped in mock offense, Jaskier shutting his eyes tightly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'll have you know it was a wonderous nap!" Aiden said.

"Right until you fell out." Lambert added with a smirk and laughed when Aiden slapped him.

"You're fucking shitting me." Coen breathed, looking at Eskel. "How'd you get yours then?" The scarred Witcher looked off to the side, coughing as a blush crept over his face.

"Fell on Lambert." Eskel mumbled.

"I'm sorry… You what now?" Jaskier said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. 

"I fell on Lambert." Eskel said louder and Jaskier let out a snort, covering his mouth again to try and hide his growing smile but then gasped as he pointed at the youngest wolf.

"Is that why you have a weird scar on your back?!" Jaskier asked excitedly and Lambert's face turned bright red.

"No, fuck off." Lambert growled and Eskel glanced at his brother.

"Yes, it fucking is, you ass hole." Eskel grouched and Lambert rolled his eyes

"It wasn't even my fault!" He snapped and Eskel scoffed.

"If you didn't eat all the damn food that night we wouldn't have needed to go hunting for more." Eskel said then looked at Jaskier, pointing his thumb at Lambert. "This idiot goes off, eats all the venison that was prepared so we had to go out in the middle of a fucking _blizzard_ to find more!" Eskel looked back at his brother. "Then he went and _tripped in a snowbank!_ " Jaskier laughed, he couldn't hold it anymore, leaning against Geralt as he held his sides while the Witcher kept his head above water.

"Oh fuck off, old man! You would have tripped too!" Lambert growled. 

"No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have been bitching about the cold and the hunt, instead I would be watching where I was putting my damned feet!" Jaskier laughed harder at Eskel's words, the scarred Witcher looking back at Jaskier. "This fucking idiot trips, while I'm the one carrying the buck we managed to find. The second he goes down, I don't have time to catch myself before I'm tripping over the little shit, and _both of us_ got squished by a three hundred pound buck!" Jaskier chokes on his spit, doubling over and he laughs so hard he can't breathe properly and Geralt began to wonder if his poor bard was going to die from lack of oxygen. 

The Witcher's all watched as Jaskier laughed, giving the poor man time to regain himself, Geralt gently rubbing circles on his back while Jaskier coughed and shook his head to try and stop his laughter. Once he finally calmed enough, sputtering now and then, Geralt smiled when the bard looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Better?" Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded, giving one final little sputter before taking a deep breath and letting it out loudly. His eyes dropping to the mark on Geralt's chest. 

"How'd you get yours?" Jaskier asked and Geralt let out a harsh sigh. 

"Lambert tripped me." Geralt said and Jaskier barked a laugh, covering his mouth again. 

"Pardon?" Jaskier asked, trying to not laugh again. 

"Lambert and I had a bet, who could finish the Killer faster." Jaskier looked over at Lambert, the youngest wolf grinning. "The little fuck saw I was about to win, so… He stuck his foot out and tripped me." Geralt grumbled and Jaskier started chuckling again. 

"You should have seen it!" Lambert said excitedly. "He had this look of utter cockiness on his face when he was about to cross that finish line." Lambert grinned. "Then, wham! Tripped and bounced his way right into a wall!" Lambert started laughing alongside Jaskier, the poor bard's sides seizing with the amount of laughter, leaning heavily against Geralt as the White wolf groaned but had a fond smile on his face. 

"The name is more of a… Hmmm, formality." Vesemir said, watching his pups. "It would be bad for our reputation for people to learn that we can be just as clumsy as them." The old wolf added and Jaskier's head tilted some, staring at the old wolf's chest. 

"How'd you get yours then?" The bard asked and Vesemir coughed. 

"I was practicing sword techniques with Rennes." Vesemir said. "Over compensated my footing." Vesemir had closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, and every Witcher in the pool stared at him with a lifted brow. 

"Sword techniques, huh?" Eskel said with a grin. 

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Lambert asked. 

"I don't think sword practice involved that much noise." Letho grinned. Jaskier looked about, completely lost. 

"I don't get it." Jaskier looked at Geralt and the wolf grinned down at Jaskier and surprised the smaller man when he suddenly stood up and threw the dripping wet bard over his shoulder and, _carefully_ , climbed out of the pool. 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Lambert called after them. 

"Practicing sword techniques." Geralt called back and Jaskier's head snapped up when Geralt gave his bare cheeks a good solid smack, the bard's eyes growing wide as he stared at Vesemir. The old wolf's cheeks coloured a bright blush and Jaskier burst out in laughter again as Geralt carried him bare ass naked to their room. 


	2. Ogle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rennes gets his scar.  
> Lovers can be so distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Like I said.... just a bunch of short little chapters of other Witcher's getting their scars. XD   
> <3

Rennes leaned against the railing, sighing quietly and rested his chin on his hand, and smiled to himself. He was watching the courtyard and the other wolves training, his eyes trained on everything. 

"Hey, Rennes!" One of the other wolves called from behind him and the Witcher spun around. 

"What's up?" Rennes asked with a smile one of the younger Witcher walking up to him with a large smirk.

"He's on his way back." The young one said and Rennes did his best not to look excited for overzealous.

"Thank you. Now get down there before they have your head for slacking off." Rennes said, trying to sound put out and grumpy, but missed it by a mark and the young Witcher smirked wider, Rennes smacking their shoulder and shoving them along before walking… Okay sprinting, to the main gates, and watched as a group of Witcher's were returning for the winter.

"And he appears." One of the instructors said with a grin and the others laughed. Rennes flicked his hand out at them, ignoring their gabs in favor of watching as one particular black-haired Witcher dismounted from his horse and walked the mare to the stables. 

Rennes tried to look calm, collected, but he was completely distracted when the black-haired Witcher removed his cloak and bent over to check one of his mare's shoes. The angle he was bent, the view Rennes had, it was a perfect shot of that perfect rear in those leather trousers.

"Oi, Vesemir!" Someone called and the black-haired Witcher lifted his head and greeted the brother calling for him. Rennes walking about and trying to get to the courtyard quickly but was so distracted in his rush to get down there, to get to the other Witcher, that he didn't see the door nearby suddenly fly open and he ran face-first into it. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look as Rennes quickly dropped to his knees, holding his face and chest.

"Rennes!" The black-haired Witcher, Vesemir, ran over to him and began checking him over. Rennes winced when Vesemir checked his nose, mumbling about it being broken, then looked to where he was clutching his chest and lifted a brow.

"What did you---?" Vesemir's voice trailed off as he lifted Rennes' hands away and saw that the wolf's medallion had dug itself into his skin from the force of running into the door. 

"Hello, Ves." Rennes says stupidly and Vesemir stares at him with wide eyes before laughing. 

The next morning when people saw Rennes, the Witcher wore a flat wolf's medallion instead of the roaring face most of the young ones still carried.


	3. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witcher's never remove their medallions... for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another!
> 
> I love my Terrik, he's such a flirty dumb ass. (if you don't know him then you can find more about him in The Feast (Rated E))

Terrik was a strange Witcher. He had too much personality, too much energy, and he even _helped_ people to insult him. More often than not, however, because of his outright behaviour to jump into helping people insult, they often found a liking of the Manticore and his strange personality, and while most of his school hated that about him there was a part that they just couldn't ignore that made them want to be around the obnoxious man.

Everything Terrik was and did added up to be good karma, evidently, which now explains how the spritely Manticore was soaking in a bath big enough for three people with fancy soaps that made bubbles all across the surface of the water, matting Terrik's hair as he dipped down and resurfaced with a happy sigh.

"Best. Bath. Ever." Terrik said out loud to no one and happily went about washing himself from the grime of the road. He even started humming to himself, taking his medallion off so he could wash the chain and set it off to the side for the moment. He washed his hair, creating even more bubbles, and happily splashed about with them like a bloody child, missing the fact that his medallion had now slipped into the water and was now hidden by the mountain of suds in the bath.

When Terrik reached behind him to wash his medallion and put it back on, he tapped his hand across the ledge where he had left it and lifted a brow as his head snapped around as his hand landed on nothing. 

"The fuck?" Terrik leaned over the edge and peeked at the floor, no medallion. He then began to push and pull the suds about in the bath, trying to find it, and he inwardly cursed.

"Great job, Terrik. Drop your medallion in the fucking bath. Dumb ass." Terrik spoke to himself, working the bubbles around as he continued searching. He let out an annoyed huff after a few minutes of looking but still no medallion and he made a face, brow pinched, and sat on his knees for a second.

"Well… No point getting worked up. It's in here. I'll find it eventually." Terrik said and dropped down on to his bottom with surprising force and landed on the exact thing he was looking for. 

Terrik yelled out and jumped up in the bath, leaning over the edge and frowned hard. There was a stinging sensation on his left cheek and he reached down to feel what exactly he sat on, his eyes growing wide as his fingers now sat on the edge of the Manticore face that was not partially wedged into his ass cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me…" Terrik grouched and bit his tongue as he grabbed the medallion head and pulled it free from his skin, making him yelp. He sighed heavily and brought the medallion around, staring at the roaring face, and scowled.

"I guess this is why we get flat ones eventually… hmmm?" He said to the medallion and rolled his eyes before cleaning his blood off the stupid thing.

When he went back home for the winter, every single trainer laughed at him while handing him his new flat medallion.


	4. Cheek Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One particular Bear now hates Cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear, lovely, elder Bear Zerrin... You don't get to shoot the Cat.

Zerrin preferred to hunt alone, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate other Witchers, or that he was against it… It was just easier to worry about your own ass rather than worry about someone else's. Which is why he was currently in a foul mood as he trailed along behind two Cats. 

One of their newer recruits had a hunt that lead him near Brokilon forest and hasn't been seen in a few days. Now… Typically they would just declare the little shit dead, however, one of the Cats currently with him was emotionally invested in the Kitten. So, of course, they recruited more "backup" and set off to find the younger Witcher.

"You sure he's not… You know, dead?" The black-haired Cat asked the blonde one and the blonde snarled at him. The Black held up his hands in surrender.

"How many days has he been gone?" Zerrin asked suddenly, making both Cats just at the sound of his deep voice.

"Ah… Four days?" The blonde said and Zerrin grunted, scratching his freshly shaven cheek. They continued along their way, the Cats doing most of the searching, Zerrin was just there for backup, he wasn't there to help _look_. Just there in case something big and ugly turned its head.

"For fucks sake!" A new voice, quiet, drifted through the trees and the blonde Cat froze before running off. Zerrin and the black-haired Cat groaned and ran after him.

They ran for a few minutes, the voice getting louder and louder until the came to a clearing. Zerrin's brow lifted as he watched the blonde Cat fretting over another Witcher who was upside down and pinned to a tree with various vines.

"The fuck happened to you?" Zerrin asked, walking closer. The blonde Cat doing his best to try and reach the vines that kept the Kitten's legs pinned. 

"I don't know! One second I'm hunting down a pack of wolves, the next thing I know I'm stuck against this damn tree!" The Kitten whined and the blonde shushed him. 

"Oi, Bear, get over here. I can't reach." The blonde said and Zerrin sighed but moved closer. 

The Bear lumbered over, being less careful than usual and it wasn't until it was too late that he realized his mistake. There was a sudden snag under his foot and his eyes went wide, snapping sounds filling the air, and Zerrin had only enough time to mutter a quick "fuck" before a vine snapped around his ankle and was dragging him into the air. He had momentum with the trap snapping around his ankle and dragging him into the air, his body swinging about and rammed hard into the trunk of the tree where the Kitten was still stuck and he snarled as something sharp dug into his cheek. 

He swung back and watched as the two upside-down Cats watched him in shock, he growled and swung his arms to head back to the tree and grabbed his dagger, taking hold of the vines keeping the Kitten trapped and cut them away easily. The blonde Cat caught the younger as he fell and Zerrin was left to dangle, swinging helplessly and the black-haired cat came over and grabbed his hand to steady the Bear. Zerrin's lips pulled back in a snarl as the Cat was suddenly laughing.

"You, ah… you got a little something…" The Cat motioned to his cheek and Zerrin reached up and touched his cheek, the sting there coming from his medallion which was now stuck in a thin layer of his face. Zerrin snarled more, reaching for his crossbow but found it missing and noticed it had fallen a few feet away. All three Cats were snickering at him.

"Get me my crossbow, Cat, and I will debate not shooting you." Zerrin snarled.

The black-haired Cat retrieved the crossbow and Zerrin snatched it up ad fired at the vine around his ankle, crashing to the ground with a hard thud and grunted. He stood, brushed his armour off, pulled the medallion free from his cheek and growled angrily at the Cats who were openly laughing at him and stalked off.

Zerrin was seen with a flat medallion a season later… And a beard.


	5. Cannonb--Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arris wants to show a new modified Aard move the thinks will be useful... Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has mild drama, but still ends with funny. X3

Arris was a Crane who had time to spare whenever he was home for the winters, no one really trusting him to do anything right save for the few friends he's managed to have. This gave him plenty of time to practice different ideas, techniques, and maneuvers for hunts. That is how his current predicament happened. 

"Kaleb!" Arris yelled happily as he ran across the walls, easily sidestepping people as they stood in his way and never had the intention of moving. Kaleb was an older Crane that looked out for the younger in ways that he should have been instead of the constant bullying. He spun around hearing his name and smiled as he looked at the shorter mop of golden blonde hair bouncing over to him, his brow lifting at the pure excitement in the young Crane's eyes.

"Arris, what can I do for you?" Kaleb asked. "I was just on my way to see the Blademasters," Kaleb added and Arris nodded.

"It will be quick, I promise!" Arris said excitedly and walked with his friend. "I've been working on something, maybe it's kind of silly, I don’t know…" Arris started to babble, having picked up the habit when he felt like what he was about to say would be dismissed.

"Arris." Kaleb laughed softly. "Anything you work on proves useful in some way. Tell me," he said gently and Arris dipped his head and took a breath, the two of them pausing just outside a door that leads into the keep. 

"I was actually hoping to show you? This afternoon? Around the razor cliff?" Arris asked, pulling on his fingers nervously and Kaleb blinked, brow lifting. 

"Razor cliff? What on earth are you working on that requires you to go there?" Kaleb asked and Arris looked up at him practically pouting.

"Pleaseeeee?" Arris asked and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Fine!" Kaleb said with a laugh and waved the young Witcher off. Arris cheered happily and ran off, going to prepare no doubt, the pair unaware of the eavesdropper not that far behind the door.

~~~~

Turns out Kaleb had brought two of the Blademasters with him, Badurad and Temel, both of which found the improvised things Arris came up with useful for the other younger Crane's to work on. 

So now here he was, standing on the edge of the most misleadingly named cliff near the Crane school, the three people Arris respected the most watching him as he calmed his nerves.

"So… what exactly have you been working on, boy?" Badurad asked, arms folded over his chest, and Arris smiled slightly.

"Well, I mean… It's… Sort of a hover?" Arris said, looking at the cliff edge.

"Hover?" Kaleb asked and Arris nodded, looking back at his friend.

"Yeah, like… Something to use if you get, I don't know, thrown from a boat, but haven't landed in the water yet, sort of like a self-recovery type deal." Arris said and looked back at the cliff edge, Kaleb whistling quietly.

"Alright, ready when you are, squirt," Kaleb said and Arris groaned. 

"Don't call me that." Arris grouched but got ready regardless, concentrating, shaking out his hands and flexing his fingers a few times before stepping off the cliff and quickly forming a slightly modified version of Aard, something that resulted in a strong release of force but prolonged, keeping Arris in the air instead of a simple push that would just fling him out into the water.

Arris was so focused on what he was doing, trying _not_ to think about the water practically ten stories below him, and held the sign for a solid minute and grinned triumphantly, until he looked towards Kaleb.

Arris' eyes went wide when he saw half of the school gathered, Kaleb and Badurad yelling hushed at someone, and Verel smirking at the front of the group with his arms folded over his chest. Arris lost his concentration then, his finger twitching out of line, and the sign suddenly exploded in a gush of wind and sent the Crane flying.

"Arris!" Kaleb ran over to the edge and watched as his friend tumbled through the air.

Arris glared at the approaching water, arms folded over his torso, a line of "fuck this, fuck him, fuck fuck fuck" going through his head and he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes just in time to hit the water.

The impact hurt. A lot. Enough to make Arris want to just sink to the bottom of the ocean and just die there, sadly though he was a fighter if anything to piss Verel off. So he quickly gathered himself and swam back to the surface of the water, wincing now as he realized the saltwater was getting into an open wound on his neck. He hissed and swam to the bank, Kaleb and Badurad already there and helped the Crane to his feet.

"You alright?" Kaleb asked and Arris nodded some.

"Something stings," Arris said, waving at his neck, and Badurad lifted his chin with a large hand to look. Both older Witcher's stared, blinking before Kaleb started laughing.

"Only you would manage to get your medallion stuck in your neck!" Kaleb laughed more and Badurad smirked as he carefully pulled the medallion, making Arris hiss, and pry it free from the Crane's neck. 

"Looks like you get a flat one now, boy," Badurad said and Arris groaned, hanging his head and knocking it against his mentor's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arris, Kaleb, Badurad, Verel, and Temel are Crane OC's that are in a WIP series I have going: [Witcher's Crane and Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937845)
> 
> Link for anyone interested in Letho/OC character drama. :3 *runs away*  
> Arris can also be found here: [The Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359186/chapters/64311805) (Smut that kind of(?) Helps with self-worth problems.)


	6. Not Quiet There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens don't think when testing their reflexes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not dead!!

Combat practice at the caravan was, in a word, dull. The youngest of the Cat's wanting to test their abilities, their limitations, but the eldest surviving ones always denied the opportunity to do so. As such, as children would be, the youngest would run off while the mentors were not looking and push their limits in private. 

"Come on, Red! Do it!" One of the younger men, commonly known as Runt, bounced on his toes while looking at his red-haired brother.

"I don't know, Runt… That seems, it seems like the mentors wouldn't approve." Red said, frowning slightly. 

"That's why we're out here, stupid! If they don't let us test our limits, then we'll never learn!" Runt said happily and Red groaned but gave a reluctant nod. 

"Alright, fine. Fine!" Red threw his hands up and walked a few paces away from Runt. "If something goes wrong, I wholeheartedly blame you," Red said and Runt just waved his hands about. 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and do it!" Runt said, swinging his arms back and forth, cracking his fingers and stretching his neck. Red scowled but readied the sign, forming a modified version of Igni towards Runt, their medallions humming as the magic from the sign pushed forward and a stream of flame left Red's hands and rushed towards Runt. 

Runt bounced on his toes, waiting, waiting, then as quickly as he could throw up a Quen to shield himself from the flame but was a second too late. The Cat yelped loudly as his body was suddenly shoved to the side by a force not from either himself or Red and was sent flying across the forest clearing they had taken to practice in and slammed against a large boulder. 

"Are you two fucking insane?!" Their mentor snarled as he marched over to them. "Do you know how fucking dangerous that is?! This is why you don't do this kind of shit without guidance!" He yelled and Red looked wide-eyed and panicked. 

"Runt said he could handle it! A reflex test!" Red defended and the mentor scoffed. 

"Did he now? Runt!" They both turned towards the small Cat, watching as he pulled himself up from the forest floor with a groan and holding his chest. "Runt?" The older Cat went over to him and pulled the smaller Witcher's hand away from where it clutched his chest, scoffing loudly as he reached into the collar of Runt's top and pulled the pointed edges of the roaring cat face out from his skin with a quiet squelching sound, making Red's nose wrinkle. 

"Congratulations, Cat. You have graduated to the rank of official dip shit." The older Cat said and Runt frowned in confusion. 

"What?" Runt asked, glancing at Red who shrugged. 

"Go see the master for a flat medallion, dip shit." The older Cat smacks Runt over the back of the head. "And don't fuck off to practice alone anymore!" He growls before turning on his heel and heads back to their campsite, dragging the two younger Cats along behind him.


	7. Between the Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always grip your sword tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night!! :O

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The screech of an Arch Griffin made the Witcher run faster, push his legs harder. The grip in his sword loose but at the ready should anything happen suddenly. Jumping over rocks and mossy hillsides as the fight had drawn to the rock face of a cliff, the Witcher spinning on his feet to bring his sword back and swing to strike, only to yelp completely unmanly as the Arch Griffin swooped down with claws at the ready and forced the Witcher to jump onto the unsteady moist ground of a mossy rock face. 

The Witcher, a Manticore, yelped once again as his foot slipped on the moss and he as sent falling face-first into the greenery. Growling, he spun around quickly to locate the beast and realized something very important was missing from his grip. He looked around in a panic, his eyes searching for his blasted sword. 

He scampered to his feet, clawing at the ground for purchase, while his eyes darted about in an attempt to spot the blade. He growled and had to dive to into the moss again, getting a mouth full of the greenery and dirt, as the Arch Griffin dove for his head once again. This time when he looked up, the hilt of his sword caught his eye and he praised all the gods as he crawled across the ground quickly and reached for it, a loud curse leaving his lips when a gust of air from the monster above made the blade slip further down the crack it had been lodged in. 

Taking caution to the wind, the Manticore dove for his sword just as it began to slip even further out of reach, yelping as a sudden pain at his collar bone almost made him lose his grip on the handle. His torso lodged between the crack as he quickly caught his blade before it fell out of reach, regretting his choice as his legs now kicked in the air as he tried getting himself out of the hole. 

"Oh, shit." His eyes went comically wide as something grabbed his leg and tugged up and suddenly the ground was getting further and further away. The Witcher looked up to see his leg caught in the talons of the beast he was hunting and groaned loudly, swinging up and cutting clean through the leg of the monster. The Arch Griffin screeched and faltered in its climb while the Witcher just realized his fatal mistake and cursed loudly as he was in a free fall. 

It was almost a good thing that he was over the forest now with how the monster was flying, almost. AS the Witcher came down, he hit branch after branch of the large trees that made up the woods, yelling after each impact, cursing as he could feel pinch after pinch of sharp pain cutting into his skin, until he finally hit hard on the forest floor and he just groaned, rolling onto his side as he tried to pull air back into his lungs. 

He could hear the beast crying out in pain, no doubt going back to its nest to try and regroup and attempt to tend to its wound. He'll leave it be for a moment, he knows where the nest is, for now, he slowly sits up and pulls away the top of his armour to peek down. A low groan leaving him as he saw his medallion shoved into his skin, sideways, up to it's snarling maw, and the Witcher hissed as he pulled at the chain to pull the metal from his skin.

"Fuck. Me." He groaned and fell onto his back and just laid there, staring at the sky through the tree branches. This will make for an interesting tale in winter.


End file.
